Student Teacher Relations
by tammyxcullen
Summary: Edward is the new English teacher at Forks Academy while Bella is the gorgeous student. Can these two keep their love hidden?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

One week till the beginning of school. Two days of home left. I fly out to Washington to go to Forks Academy tomorrow. How wonderful.

I sat in my bed with my fluffy royal purple comforter tucked in around me. The morning sun only made me more depressed. In Forks, there was almost no sun. I swear to God that that boarding school feels like a huge dungeon. No sunlight, no fun, at all. I groaned and rolled over in my bed.

I heard Alice and Rosalie, my two best friends, stomp on the staircase. Hopefully they yielded coffee.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead!" Alice screamed as jumped on my bed. Rosalie handed me my vanilla latte from Starbucks and gave me a sympathetic smile. I sat up in bed while Rosalie and Alice settled themselves on the opposite end. Once they pulled out the muffins, I brightened instantly.

"Do you guys realize that today is our last day at home?" I told them, gravely.

"Oh, we know," Rosalie replied. Even Alice looked less happy than usual.

At the beginning of eighth grade, we thought it would really fun to go to a boarding school for high school. So we all applied together, and we all got in. We were so happy. We thought that it would be the coolest thing to go to a boarding school, all together, living on our own. But oh, were we so wrong. Our parents supported this decision, so even when we told them how hell-ish the school was, they ignored us and said that it was a great opportunity and would teach us to be independent. The brochures never showed the rain and snow that seemed to taunt Forks Academy tens months out of the year. Also, we had to wear uniforms four days a week. To leave campus, we would have to plan it out a month before, because we would need our parents to sign forms, show proof of transportation, and give them our entire itinerary. It was very fucked up.

But there was an upside to the school, which also came with a downside. The boys are gorgeous, but there were so many strict rules, that we could hardly ever interact with them. We couldn't be in each others dorm houses, we couldn't associate with them in the hallway and we couldn't leave school together. The only time we could communicate with the opposite gender was during free periods and the weekends. But when we did interact, oh, did we interact. Rosalie, Alice and I were such flirts. You could say we hung out with the cool crowd but we preferred to be solo, or as solo as three girls can get. But these rules are very loose. We always talk to guys in the hallway, well, I usually more than talk. I loved making out with my boyfriends in the hallway. It just felt so dangerous, that we could be caught at any moment.

"So," I started. "I think what we are all thinking right now is, how do we celebrate our last day of freedom?" I started devilishly.

"We should definitely go to that new club tonight. I heard it's sick," Alice said. Rosalie's eyes lighted up at the prospect of meeting new people. She loved being social.

"Well, until then, there's only one thing we can do," I started, before taking a bite of my chocolate muffin.

"Which is?" Alice prompted, knowingly.

"Shopping."

"I look fabulous!" Alice exclaimed, I just laughed. Alice was straightening her hair, while I slipped on a gold sequined mini dress. We were in my room again, after a very long day of shopping, I wanted to stop after we got a couple dresses, but Alice was like an energizer bunny, keeping Rosalie and I pumped.

"Is this too tacky?" I asked them. My black lace bra seemed very out of place, so I unhooked it and pulled it off.

"That is very very sexy," Rosalie amended. "And keep the bra off; the dress hangs much better that way." She was in a red figure skater American Apparel dress. Of course, being Rosalie Hale, she made it look like a cocktail dress by adding a thin brown braided belt, torturing her feet in black and brown, very tall, Betsey Johnson wooden heels, and blowing out her long blonde locks to wavy perfection.

"I'll curl your hair for you, Bella." Alice had already picked out her dress, about an hour ago. It's like she knew what she was going to get before she even got it; so weird. Her BCBG black lacey and ribbon dress was chic and edgy.

Of course, they hardly ever let me pick out my own outfits. They were convinced that they knew my body better than I did, and so I wasn't fit to dress it. The things they come up with.

Finally, after a good hour and a half of preparing, we finally headed out. My white Audi A4 2009 was parked in the driveway. I love this car so much that I convinced my parents to let me drive from LA to Forks, which is a very long drive indeed, so that I could have my car with me at school. A lot of kids actually did that, or just had their cars shipped or driven over for them. There are a lot of snobs at my school who didn't feel bad at all about having someone drive their car all the way to their school because they were too lazy to do it themselves.

When we get to the club, I see that it's just like any other club. Of course, we were admitted instant access. And even if they carded us, our fake i.d.'s were incredibly convincing. But really, we're seniors, I think we know how to drink.

We walk up to the bar and order drinks. I only got a ginger ale; we established in the car that I was the designated driver. I tried to walk down the stairs to the dance floor without falling. My black Stella McCartney pumps were not a good idea to wear tonight. Why don't I ever learn?

Once we got on the dance floor, though, I forgot all my trouble. A few guys came and tried dancing with us, but we always got bored and walked away.

After we realized that no one special was on the dance floor, we retreated to the couches. They were no available ones, so we scoped out which one had the hottest guys. It was between two groups, but since one didn't have girls at all, we figured them to be gay, or weird. And plus, we always enjoyed a bit of a challenge.

Once we sat down, I already knew this group would be boring. They were talking about school, college, yeah, but still school. And the groping hands of the male model next to me, wasn't getting me in the mood either. I definitely cannot sit at this table while sober. But Rosalie and Alice, who had already picked out their favorites, were definitely not sober, considering the tequila shots they were taking. I announced that I was going to the bathroom, but actually went out back for a minute of air. I saw a guy, with his back towards me, smoking a cigarette. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Whoa. When he turned around, was I surprised. I had seen many hot guys during my life, and made out with most of them, but this guy was gorgeous. His bronze hair was beautifully messy, equivalent to sex hair which, I have to say, is very sexy. His eyes were striking green, framed by thick dark lashes. But the most brilliant thing about him, though, was his lips. They were perfect. Light pink and plump, practically calling for me to touch them.

I surprised myself with my coherency. "Can I bud a cig?"

He smiled. Oh, man. I was gone. His teeth were white and straight and beautiful and…oh god, I can't even think straight. "Definitely." He voice was deep and hypnotizing. His strong jaw started moving, and I had to tell myself to listen. "I'm Edward." He said as he handed me a cancer stick.

"Bella. Light?" I tried to keep it short and simple. He took the cigarette from me, put it between his lips and lit it. I practically grabbed it out of his hand so I that I put my lips on something his lips were on. Oh God, the way he smoked was so hot. I couldn't even imagine how hot he would look if he wasn't wearing any clothes. Although his black jeans looked very flattering on his slim hips and long legs, I'm positive that I would prefer them on the white carpeted floor of my bedroom.

I looked down at my poor feet. Sure, Alice, Rosalie and I went out practically every night, and every night we wore heels, but it still doesn't get any easier. So I leaned on foot and stepped out of my pump and then slid out of the other one. "My feet are killing me," I informed.

"I'll bet. I saw you on the dance floor. Very impressive," he said before taking another drag.

"I try," I said, fake blasé. I giggled, and looked right up at his face.

His piercing green eyes were roaming down my dress. I took that chance to get a look at his physique. He was obviously fit. I could tell by the way the sleeves of his black cardigan were straining across his biceps. His broad shoulders gave way to narrow hips. I looked, enviously, down at his black vans. I think, right then, was when I tabbed him as the coolest guy ever. He looked about 24 too. Thank God, I was so sick of high school guys.

When our eyes met again, I didn't look away. We held that stare for what seemed like eternity, until one of his friends walked up to him, and whispered into his ear.

"We're hanging on the roof, care to join?" He held out his hand, which I promptly took. We took the stairs up, Edward, patiently, going at a slow pace to match my small legs.

We got to the top, but Edward pulled me back and let the others go through the door first. Then he gently pushed me against the wall. He took his time taking those last two steps before pressing his lean body against mine, allowing me a decent enough amount of time to stop him, but no was I doing that.

Once his lips met mine, a spark surged through us. All of a sudden we couldn't get enough of each other's mouths. His hot breath was as ever present in my mouth as his tongue. Both of which, I daresay, I enjoyed extremely.

I tangled my hand in his hair, and explored the planes off his chest over his white cotton shirt with my other hand. I could feel his desperation when his strong hand grabbed my thigh, his long finges practically encompassing it. His other hand was cupping my neck, and slowly, but surely, sliding down to my breasts. I moaned as encouragement. His hand was about to slide down my dress when someone opened the door.

It was his friend. We pulled apart instantly, and righted our clothes before heading out onto the roof to the dozen or so people that were shooting us knowing glances.

My mouth was tingling with the taste of Edward. All I could think of was when the next time I could taste Edward's mouth again.

Now his hair was even more messed up, making it even more irresistible. He wrapped an arm around my waist, which I enjoyed way too much.

We sat down with everyone else. They were all smoking. I could tell from sweet scent in the air, that it was marijuana. The guy next to me asked if I wanted a hit.

I had done pot with Rosalie and Alice before, but it was always with them. It kind of angered me that all of my experiences had been with them. I wanted my own memory. So, without thinking of what Edward might think, I took the joint and sucked in the sweet smoke.

I kept my mouth closed for as long as I could hold my breath so that I didn't waste the smoke. Edward draped an arm around me and then reached for the joint too. But after he took a drag he turned to me and opened my mouth by taking my chin and let out the smoke into my mouth. It was like a kiss while having pot smoke in your mouth. I don't know if it was the weed or if it was Edward, but it was one of the best kisses I have ever had. When he broke away, some smoke wafted up to the air.

"Aw, get a room," someone shouted to us. I laughed and got up, pulling Edward with me. We walked back toward the back of the roof away from everyone else. This time I wanted to take control. I pushed him roughly against a wall and attached my lips to his. I started to unbutton his cardigan.

"That was so sexy," he whispered hoarsely in my ear, and I started kissing his neck.

"You're so sexy," I said, and then I bit his neck. He groaned.

"Oh, fuck," he said. He was weakly holding onto my hips. I threw his jacket to the ground and pushed my hands up his shirt. I lifted it up over his head.

I thought to myself, this is my last night with civilization; I might as well make the most of it.

He slid my dress strap down my shoulder, so one bare breast was exposed. This wasn't good enough. I pushed him back against the wall of the shed type thing we were leaning against, and took a step back. I pulled my dress over my head and looked at Edward, dead in the eye. He let out a deep sigh and smiled. He held out a hand and pulled me to his chest. I ran my fingertips across his smooth abs.

Edward teased my breasts making me lose control. I couldn't even remember what I must have said. I wanted something to remember when I go back to school. I want one night of fun before I have entire year of sluggish hell. So the things I did next was a once in a lifetime type of behavior.

EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW

Bella was so beautiful, and sexy, and naughty. Everything I wanted for my last night of freedom; the last night before I had to go be a teacher at Forks Academy. I am definitely not looking forward to that.

She just took off her dress for me. I just looked at her, and told myself that I was the luckiest guy in the world. I took her hand and pulled her toward me. I could feel her soft perky breasts press against my chest, making my cock get harder.

I could kiss her all day long, I thought.

I rubbed her nipples with my fingers. Her moans were delicious. I was sucking her and cupping her breasts when I heard her moans. It was delicate and addictive. It gave me so much pride to know that I bring this gorgeous girl pleasure. I wanted more. Her nipples hardened as I kept playing with them and then I dropped my head to take them into my mouth.

"Oh fuck me," she moaned. Oh, how badly I wanted to. Since the first minute I saw her in that gold mini dress that barely covered her full black laced bouncy ass. I didn't have to start thinking like a teacher until tomorrow, when I fly out to Forks, Washington. So until then, I plan to think the most inappropriate thoughts about whatever I want.

I brought my mouth up to hers. My pants were feeling really tight by now. I knew she felt my hard on, it was very apparent. She abruptly stopped kissing me and looked at me slyly.

She started kissing and licking down my neck. When she traced my collarbone with her tongue, I exhaled her name in a large breath. She kissed down my pecs, getting closer to my throbbing cock. I could practically feel all the blood from head rush south. She flicked my nipples with her tongue. She kissed each one of my abs and murmured, impressive. All those crunches at the gym were so worth it. She traced my happy trail with her tongue and then her finger, stopping right above my belt. I gulped and leaned my head against the wall.

Bella pulled the strap out and unbuckled my jeans. She carefully undid the button and very slowly unzipped my jeans. The anticipation was killing me. I was breathing heavy before she even touched me. She pulled my jeans down, a little hard to do with my dick sticking straight out at her. Bella began stroked it over my briefs, making me more hard and more incoherent.

Finally, she pulled down my briefs. I don't think my cock as ever been this engorged before. I heard her murmur a 'whoa', making me smile like an idiot. But I was still restless. I couldn't wait till she actually starting jerking me off or blowing me. My hand gripped the nearby window sill tightly. My right hand, trying to be gentle, was pushing the hair from her face.

The moment Bella touched my cock, my hips bucked and her hand slipped. "Slow down, Edward. I will give you what you want, soon enough," she scolded me. Then she kissed my tip, causing me to groan, loudly. Who was this woman? Why did I need her touch so much?

She began gently stroking me. "Bella," I moaned. But it was too dry, and she realized this too. So instead of spitting or putting her mouth on me, she stood up. She stood up and leaned against me, my hard on brushing her lace covered pussy.

"Do you want me to blow you, Edward?" She asked innocently. She looked up at me with her mesmerizing brown eyes, opened wide.

"Yes," I breathed.

She leaned in closer. This girl was driving me crazy! "What do you want me to do, Edward?"

"Suck my dick," I tried to answer.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" She asked softly.

"Fuck yes."

She got back on her knees and grabbed my dick in her hand. She tilted it upward and licked the underside; all the way from the base to the tip. The window sill I had been holding was starting to strain under the pressure. "Bella," I moaned, next to a scream.

"Shh, Edward. They will hear us," she said. She swirled her tongue around the head, and finally took my cock into her mouth. My groans were nonstop. She would take in almost my entire cock, and it would be ecstasy. She massaged my balls with her other hand, giving me, entirely, a mind-blowing blow job.

I was wearing and moaning her name, while she worked consistently. I was shaking so much, I could barely stand.

But the sexiest thing I ever seen a woman do, was what Bella did. She ate my jizz. It was all over her mouth and my penis already, but the other girls I have been with, have always just wiped it off. Bella just licked her lips and sucked off my penis.

I leaned against the wall, breathing hard. Bella stood up and kissed me softly on the lips. I was so worn out, I probably slobbered all over her. Bella touched the hair at the back of my neck, which was soaked with sweat.

"That was so awesome," I told her. I pulled up my jeans, and buttoned them. "Let me do you," I whispered in her ear.

BELLA POINT OF VIEW

Okay, so I freaked. I really didn't like guys touching me. I don't even allow my boyfriend to finger me.

Yes, I do have a boyfriend. His name is Taylor. But I, in no way, feel bad about cheating on him. Everyone thinks Taylor Roffer is the sweetest angel ever, and is the best boyfriend a girl could ever have, because he walks her to class, holds her books for her, buys her presents, and kisses her in the hallway, not caring who is watching, always holds her hand, and never argues with her, taking her side all the time; which is all true. But, that's only to keep me happy. I know that he cheats. I know that he knows that I know that he cheats, which why he is always sucking up to me. Because in truth, he would be nothing without me, he knows it, and I know it. He was the biggest loser, until I starting liking him. So all of his friends, are only his friends because he is going out with me. But I guess it all got to his head or something, because he thinks he can make out in the court yard with a million girls and think that I would never found out. I found out the very first time. And what did I do? I made out with his best friend, Caleb. So he ended up having sex with Jessica Stanley, a wannabe. I really didn't even care. I gave up caring for Taylor a long time ago. I think the only reason we are together now, is that we are practically the heads of the school. Me, the swim team captain, him, the lacrosse captain, two very substantial sports in our school, by the way. We were both the smartest kids in our class, the highest GPA. The teachers loved us, and especially loved us together. Anyway, the whole boyfriend is really not a boyfriend. We have a very, very open relationship. When we are together, we are together, but when we are not together, we are definitely not together. If that makes sense.

So I tensed up in Edward's arms. Even those few times Taylor and I had sex, I hated him touching me everywhere. I just wanted to get it over with so that he would stop trying to stick his dirty fingers up my vagina. "I really should get back to my friends. I'm the designated driver, and they are probably passed out on the dance floor." I walked away from him, leading him toward the door, without waiting for his answer.

I felt Edward behind me but I didn't look to see for sure. Thankfully, Rosalie and Alice weren't passed out on the dance floor, they were sitting at a booth, looking incredibly bored. "Ready to leave?" They yelled out to me.

"Yeah," I said. I turned around to Edward.

"I have to go," I told him. I really hoped that he wasn't hurt that I didn't want him to finger me, or eat me out, or whatever he had planned, but I just didn't want to do that with a stranger.

"Okay, here's my number," he said as he pulled a pen out of his pocket and grabbed a napkin from a nearby table. When he looked up, I saw he looked weary. I felt so bad. I had this beautiful guy handing me his number, anxious about whether or not I would call it.

I didn't care if Rosalie and Alice saw, so I pulled his head down and started kissing him deeply. I replayed his orgasm groans in my mind, relishing the way he was calling out my name. This got my instantly hungry for more of him. I hooked my fingers in his jean belt loops and brought his body closer to mine, and then tangled my hands in his hair. I imagined my friends' faces when they saw where his hands were traveling; one around my waist, the other sliding up my thigh and resting on the crease between my ass and thigh.

Finally, someone cleared their throat. Alice and Rosalie were waiting about two feet away. I broke away. "Walk me to my car?" I asked him, breathlessly.

"Can't get enough of me?" He asked smiling that beautifully crooked smile.

"Actually, I can't," I laughed. He wrapped an arm around my hips, while we walked in front Alice and Rosalie. I could hear their whispering from a mile off.

"I wish you could come back to my house with me," he trailed off suggestively, while dipping his head into the crook of my neck.

"I know, I wish I could too," I said wishfully. "I need to get these two to a bed, and then finish packing. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, me too." He lifted my hair from my neck and laughed.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You have a huge hicky, right here on your neck," he said pressing a spot on my neck. We were at my car by then, and I bent down to look at the mirror.

"I do!" I laughed, and fell into his arms again. I guess Alice and Rosalie were already in the car. "I guess this is good bye," I told him quietly.

"Yeah, I guess," he said solemnly. We shared one last passionate kiss before I broke away.

"I'll be thinking about you," I told him as our foreheads came together.

"As I you," Edward said. He gave me one last peck, and then turned to leave. I then turned as got into my car, thinking that I would give up my beautiful car to spend another night with Edward.

"Who. Was. That?" Rosalie and Alice asked together.

"Just this guy I met," I said casually, as I turned on the car and started turning out.

"That is not just some guy, Bella. You two were all over each other!" Alice yelled. "Did you guys have sex?"

"No! We just kissed a lot," I said lightly.

Rosalie just looked at me. "I thought we already established that you are a terrible liar. What also happened?"

"So, I went outside for some air. And then I ask him for a cigarette, and oh my God, I nearly died when I saw him. He is so fucking hot!" I nearly screamed.

"He is," they both agreed.

"Anyway, so we went on the roof, because some people were hanging out up there. But before we get there, he pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me. We were getting hot and then some idiot opens the door. So, there everyone is, sharing a joint right? And I sit down with Edward, and I don't know what made me do it, but I took a hit. And then Edward takes a hit and before he lets out the smoke he kisses me again. But it was so awesome with the pot smoke and everything. Then I lead him away, and we start making out again and," I break off.

"Yes? Yes? Yes?" Alice prompted.

"I take off his shirt, right? And he is built! He was a beautiful body. Oh my God, I could stare at it my entire life. And he's trying to feel me up, but this stupid dress is retarded or something, so I just take the whole thing off."

"Whoa, Bella. That's bold," Rosalie amended.

"I know! I don't know what came over me. His presence is intoxicating. Anyway, I was feeling really in the mood. So guess what I did!"

"What?!" Alice and Rosalie said together.

"I blew him!"

"Nice!"

"You lucky bitch."

They tried hi-fiving me but it didn't really work since I was driving. "And I ate his come. It tasted better than anything."

"Really? I always thought it would taste really bad," Rosalie said.

"So, afterward, he wanted to return the favor I guess, but I said no," I told them, carefully. "Although, I kind of wished I hadn't. I'm never going to see him again, so I might as well do something memorable."

"You stupid, stupid girl," Rosalie commented.

"Rosalie's right, Bella. You really need to get over this stupid thing about being touched," Alice said.

"I know. Whatever. I might as well forget about the whole night. Tomorrow we fly out to Forks "Fuck Me" Academy," I sighed. My life was looking very grim right now.

"Please tell me, that when we get back to school, you will break up with Taylor. I seriously don't like that guy. No one does. You know all the guys would drop him in a second, when they hear you've broken up with him. They are only friends with him because you are dating him, and so are forced to like him," Rosalie told me.

"I know, I need to do that," I sighed. Lovely, another thing to look forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW

I couldn't get Bella out of my head. She was all I would think about. The entire flight I imagined going further with Bella, and while also actually getting to know her.

_Stop it, Edward. You are a teacher now. You have to be better than your sexual hormones. How are you supposed to keep the teenagers in line, when you can't keep yourself in line? Just forget about Bella, you'll never see her again. _

I took deep breathes and resolved that I will never think about Bella again. I wouldn't think about her beautiful brown eyes, or her plump red lips, or her long, tanned legs…_stop Edward. _

I needed to get my mind off her. I took out my iPod and opened my welcoming packet to Forks Academy. I played some Silversun Pickups while reading about the school. I would be teaching sophomore English and AP English, a senior class. I got a copy of my roster for my two classes. I skimmed the names, vaguely commenting on what a beautiful name Isabella Swan was.

I couldn't help but wonder if I would be a good teacher. I'm obviously not a good role model. I majored in English Literature in college. But after college, I didn't want to work. My parents were getting really tired of me hanging around the house, I guess you could call that my rebel phase. So, my dad pulled some strings and got me a teaching job. Considering my age, not many schools would take me. I guess they didn't believe a twenty seven year old was very responsible, I agreed with them. But my dad assured them that I was very mature. Hell no.

Would I be the nice and laid back teacher? Or the strict and mean one? I think I wanted to be the nice and laid back teacher. I wanted my students to feel close to me, but then again, I didn't want the other teachers to think I was being the students' friend. I could be the passionate teacher. The one who is nice when they are talking about their subject and trying to enlighten others, and then strict outside the classroom and with troublemakers. That sounded okay. This way the other teachers would recognize me as a strict teacher, but then my students would think I was cool and just really into English. Sounds like a plan.

The plane landed. I walked outside in search of the parking structure. My dad assured me that my black Porsche Cayenne would be there waiting for me. It was the only way I would go. Since I hadn't had a serious relationship since high school, my car had been the rock in my life.

I drove down toward the school. Once I got there, the first thing that popped into my head was a dungeon. Large stone buildings with a fence surrounded the entire campus. The dark sky did not help the setting at all. I started unloading my trunk when I heard music blasting from a stereo system. I turned toward the entrance of the parking lot to see a white Audi A4 2009. Bella's car.

No fucking way. There must be an explanation for this. A lot of people had that car, didn't they? Yeah, it was a popular car. Just another person's car, I reasoned.

But they parked across from me. I snuck a glance and saw a beautiful brunette come out of the driver's seat. She was lithe and graceful. Bella.

And her two friends. The tall blonde and short black haired ones.

She was probably a minor! I can't believe what a horny bastard I am. High school! Just my luck. Oh, fuck my life. That was illegal, not to mention morally wrong.

But when she stretched, I forgot all the reasons of why it was wrong. Bella brought her arms up over her head, pushing out her chest. She looked adorable in loose light wash Silver jeans with the cuffs rolled up, untied Keds, and a long sleeved plain white shirt under an Armani Exchange black puffy vest. She untied her Burberry scarf and took off her black aviators to stare unhappily at the gray sky.

But soon a group of guys came over to greet them. One of them hugged Bella and swung her around until she came off the ground. He was very big. Thankfully, before the jealousy set in, he walked over to the blonde and starting kissing her. The black haired girl was with a tall blonde by now. But the other guys were attached to Bella, basking in her every word. When she started unloading their suitcases, the boys jumped over each other to help her.

So she was sought after. But none of them had come up to kiss her, so she must not have a boyfriend. Oh, I really hope she isn't in my class. I didn't remember seeing her name on my roster, so I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe, we will never see each other.

BELLA POINT OF VIEW

Oh, wonderful. First day of school. Alice and Rosalie were helping me pick out my outfit. So far I have a plain black tank top with some dark skinny People's Liberation jeans. Alice walked over to me and clucked her tongue, angrily.

"Really, Alice? I don't fucking care how I look at this fucking school," I commented and fell backwards on my couch. Since the first day of school was a Friday, we got to wear whatever we wanted.

"What is your problem? Ever since we left home, you have had the worst mood ever," Rosalie commented. She was trying on my Hollister jean shorts. I guess she was satisfied with them, because she left them on.

"Nothing, I just really hate it here," I complained. That was part of it. In truth, it was because I missed Edward. I missed his lips, I missed his hair. I just really missed looking at him. I missed his crooked smile, his laugh. I missed the way his hair would fall wherever it wanted, and still looked incredibly sexy. I mostly missed the way he would look at me. I felt adored.

"So do we, you just have to live through it. One year left," Rosalie said.

"Does this have to do with that guy?" Alice asked, wrinkling her nose. Alice and Rosalie didn't remember who Edward was. Apparently, they had taken three too many tequila shots, and that entire night was fuzzy.

"Yeah, what was his name again?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward," I answered wistfully.

"Was he hot?" Rosalie asked.

"Definitely. The hottest guy I have ever seen," I said.

"Damn, I wish I would have remembered him," Rosalie sighed. "Here," she threw a jacket at me. It was a navy blue military jacket with yellow embroidering on the cuffs and around the buttons. I had learned long ago not to argue with things they picked out for me. It always ended up looking fabulous.

"Oh, and with these," Alice said, as she handed me a pair of Maria Sharapova by Cole Haan black strappy heels.

"Please don't do this to me, Alice," I said.

"I already did," she said, simply. "And put these on," she said as she handed me two silver rhinestone studded necklaces. "Those are Swarovski crystals, don't you dare lose one. It's an Arlene Guerra necklace, be careful. My dad flipped when he saws how much money I spent on a single necklace. The other one is just Mango." I rolled my eyes. "And put some of this on," she said giving me an Yves Saint Lauren brown eyeliner pen, a Dior compact with gold eye shadow, and Diorshow Blackout mascara.

"You know I can't put on make up for shit, Alice," I said in desperation.

"I know," she sighed. "Just wait until I get my outfit picked out.

We didn't have much time, so I blow dried my hair so that it would be its normal long wavy-ness, no curling or straightening. Rosalie was killing herself over what shoes to wear, and Alice kept redoing her makeup, unsatisfied with her already skilled and steady hand.

Finally with only five minutes left, Alice started on my makeup, causing us to have to run to get to class. I already memorized my schedule and so I knew that I had AP English first, with Mr. Mason. I put on my Ray Ban wayfarers, put my iPod earphones in my ear, and grabbed my black leather Balenciaga bag and ran to his room.

Mr. Mason was a new teacher apparently. Young too, I heard, fresh out of college. Jessica Stanley's father is on the board of administration and her father is just as much as a gossip as she is.

Fuck my life. I was so late.

I walked through the door in a hurry, not even looking up at the teacher. "Sorry I'm late. Won't happen again," I said sincerely as I pulled my earphones out of my ear and sat in a desk, in, of course, the front row. I still hadn't looked up at the teacher. I pushed my sunglasses up my forehead, and stopped breathing. I just stared, my mouth dropping open.

It was Edward.

Mr. Mason. Edward. Mr. Mason. Is. Edward. Edward Mason.

I kept repeating that in my head, trying to wrap my finger around it. Quantum physics: piece of cake. Edward Mason: I'm lost. This couldn't be happening. This must be a dream. Yet, even after I shut my eyes tightly and reopened them, Edward's daunting physique was still only six feet away.

He cleared his throat, "Isabella Swan, I presume." His voice was exactly the same. Sexy and deep, irresistible.

"Um, yeah," I squeaked. My heart was going into overdrive. I couldn't do this. "I go by Bella." I looked down to see my hand gripping the handles of my bags fiercely. My knuckles were white by the time I let it go.

"Right," he corrected and stared right at my eyes. I looked down and played with key chain. I gave head to my teacher! Oh my God. I am such a slut. Well, I wanted excitement and here it was. I wanted to see his face again, and here it was, right in front of me.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I called out.

"Yes, yes, go," he said quickly. I think he wanted me out of there as much as I did. I practically ran out. I took great, big breathes, trying to calm my nerves. With shaking hands, I got out my iPhone, planning on texting Alice and Rosalie, but then I stopped. I couldn't tell them. Knowing them, they would say it was my overactive imagination, that Mr. Mason was my Edward.

_Bella, you can do this. You can do this. Just forget about that entire night and ace the class. English is your best subject and you've been waiting for forever to take AP English. Don't let Edward fuck up the class for you. Just control yourself. _

I took some more deep breathes before reopening the door. I looked up at Mr. Mason's striking green eyes, and nodded. I always had respect for teachers; it was what they valued most in me. No matter what, I would never talk back to them or question their teaching ethics.

"So the only student that is missing is Taylor Roffer, right?" he said, looking down at his roster.

"Where is Taylor, Bella?" Jessica asked me, loudly and pointedly. My cheeks burned. Of course, the entire class was waiting for the girlfriend's answer. And of course, being the girlfriend, I had the answer; which angered me even more.

"He is skiing in Greenland," I said softly. My blush increasing almost throughout my entire face.

"Why aren't you with him?" Jessica asked.

"Because I didn't want to go," I snapped. It was getting really hot in here, with the heater blasting. I started taking off my jacket, when everyone gasped. Stupid move, Bella.

"Look at that hicky!" Jessica announced.

"I'm sitting right here, Jessica. Really?" I asked her, in disbelief. As least try to be discreet about your gossiping.

"I'm sorry Bella," Jessica said, actually scared now.

Up front, Edward cleared his throat, and called attention to the class. I covered it, as much as I could, with my hair. Edward looked at me, sympathetically.

"Okay, this is AP English, and I'm your teacher, Mr. Mason. I'll tell you a little about myself," he continued. I looked around the room, and could see that all the girls were smitten. I rolled my eyes, like he would find any one of them interesting. "I just graduated from college, and-," he was cut off by Jessica.

"How old are you, sir?" she asked instantly.

I looked at him and met his gaze, waiting for his answer. "Um, 27," he said as he looked down and smoothed his thin black tie. Ten years older than me. Wow, you really got yourself in a pickle now, Bella.

"Okay, you know what, enough about me, I want to learn about you guys. Get in a circle," he instructed. He got a ball out from under his desk, and instructed us to move our desks out of the way.

He looked so good in his khakis, black converse, rolled up sleeves white button down shirt, tucked, with his loose thin black tie. I imagined running my hands up and down his chest, and then licking the underside of his penis, and, _stop torturing yourself, Bella. _

Oh, this is going to be hard.

EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW

When she came running into class, looking extremely sexy in that jacket and tight jeans, I nearly fainted. _Isabella Swan. _Her name was Isabella, I knew that name was beautiful. So feminine, delicate, lovely. The essence of a beautiful woman.

She was obviously the center of attention, considering everyone was quiet and staring at her when she walked through the door. Her voice was still the same, girly and incredibly sexy.

I thought she was going to have a panic attack when she first looked up and saw me.

I wondered momentarily why they were all asking Bella were Taylor was. And then that Stanley girl asks me my age, I nearly died. I couldn't look Bella in eye when I said it. She was probably so ashamed that she hooked up with a guy, ten years older than she.

Oh, God and then her hicky. Still as red and apparent as the moment I gave it to her. She looked so out of place in that small, wooden desk. She was sophisticated and mature, she shouldn't even have to be in the same room with these high schoolers.

I started the getting-to-know-you game that my old English teacher did with me.

"Okay, say your name, favorite English literature book, and most exciting event of your summer vacation. I'll go first. My name is Edward Mason," I said and looked at Bella, she just raised her eyebrows. "My favorite book is A World Lit Only By Fire, and my most exciting event was going scuba diving with my friends." I passed the ball to a tall blonde guy.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, my favorite literature book is Brave New World, and the most exciting event was when me, my girlfriend, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Taylor Roffer, and of course, Bella Swan," he stopped and smiled at Bella, who groaned.

"No, not this Jasper," Bella laughed.

"We drove up to Canada and went skinny dipping in Lake Superior," Jasper laughed along with the whole class. Bella was blushing like crazy. The soft pink in her cheeks taunted me. I wanted to touch it with my fingertips, kiss it with my lips.

"And then we forgot where we put our clothes, so we walked around for hours, looking for them. The best night ever," Jasper smiled at the memory.

Skinny dipping? With Bella Swan? I would have loved that. the moonlight shining down on our wet, naked bodies, intertwined together. _Control yourself, Edward. _

"Hey Jasper, you have pictures?" Some guy asked him. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, enough. Pass the ball, Jasper," I said, trying to be strict. He passed it to Bella.

"Okay, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. My favorite book would have to be Sense and Sensibility, and my most exciting summer experience was," she paused. "Making a new acquaintance." She smiled a wicked smile, and I instantly understood how she was the most popular girl in the girl. Not only was she gorgeous, with great fashion sense, but she was cryptic. She made people want to know more about her, and her personality was addictive.

The game went on, but I kept thinking about Bella's answers. Jasper's event included Bella, yet she still considered meeting me, the more exciting of the two. It made me feel really cocky to know that all her skinny dipping type experiences where nothing compared to our steamy evening together. But stop, I couldn't be proud of that. That was bad.

Finally, class ended. "Bella, could I speak with you for a moment," I said as nonchalantly as I could.

The students filed out quickly as Bella slowly made her way over to my desk. We didn't dare speak until everyone left the room. But right when I opened my mouth to end the awkward silence, her mouth came down on mine.

She tasted wonderfully, just as how I remembered her. Her tongue cool and probing. I sighed into her mouth at what a relief her lips were. Like a fix for me, really. It's like I subconsciously craved her all day long. Well, it wasn't too subconsciously.

I put my hand on her hip, pushing up her shirt a little. She pulled on my tie to bring me closer, but I instantly tensed up. What was I doing? My first day, and I'm already breaking the rules.

"Bella, we can't do this," I told her, breathless.

"I know, I know, Edward," she said, her voice raising. "I fucking know. And I'm trying to forget you, now that you're my teacher. But you look so sexy teaching and having all that control and influence. I just wanted to touch you, kiss you," she trailed off as she brushed her plump red lips against my now swollen ones. All I could think about was when those lips were on my cock.

I grabbed her shoulders, and bent my head. "I know, too, Bella. I want you just as much as you want me, but we can't do this. We really can't. It's the first day and we are already giving up trying to stay away from each other." I took her hand. "Bella, we can't," I couldn't look her in the eye, because I could tell by her sudden intake of air, that she was upset. "We can't have a relationship, besides student to teacher. We will forget about that night, and never speak of it, either." I dropped her hand, and finally looked up at her face. A tear escaped from the side of her eye. "You cannot call me Edward anymore either, it's Mr. Mason from here on out, your teacher." I turned away from her and leaned against my desk.

"Don't, don't do this, Edward," Bella said softly, hurt lacing her words.

"It's Mr. Mason, Bella."

BELLA POINT OF VIEW

I quickly wiped away my lone tear. Anger filled my body. I had never been good at being sad, so instead I get angry. And oh, was I angry.

"Of course, Mr. Mason," I said evenly. I stomped away, to grab my stuff.

Finally, he turned around, only to see me walk out the door. Already a plan was forming in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BELLA POINT OF VIEW

The rest of my classes were a daze. At lunch, I sat with my friends, completely blocking out all conversation. I kept stealing glances at Edward the entire. Once in a while our gazes would meet, but most of the time, he would be interested in talking with Ms. Denali, the new Biology teacher. Fucking wonderful.

I can't wait until Taylor gets back. I think I'll have sex with him on Edward's desk, while Edward is watching. I would get over my touching phobia just to spite him. I refused to call him Mr. Mason, except to his face, because I believe that since I met him before he was Mr. Mason, I have a right to call him Edward.

As, I started formulating a plan, one that involved seduction, I realized that this was so childish. I couldn't do this to Edward. He could lose his job. How would getting him fired show I really like him? I guess, for right now, I would just have to ignore him, and hope that these insane feelings fade.

"Bella?" Alice called loudly. "Where are you?" She began waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, what?" I asked, giving them my full attention.

"We were talking about the campaign," Rosalie said.

"What campaign?" I asked.

"Duh! Your presidential campaign! Remember we decided that you were going to run for Student Body President?" Alice informed me.

"Oh right! Are you guys sure you want me to run? I'm sure you guys could roll in more votes than me," I said.

"Oh, there is no way you are backing out, girlfriend," Rosalie said as she held up a finger. "You are dating a very charismatic boy, that everyone is in love with, because they obviously don't know him," Rosalie added. "You have the highest GPA of our grade. You are captain of the swim team and field hockey team. You are always helping new students fit in. You have the best clothes and the best body in the entire school. A million guys would kill to date you. You are a great speaker, you could make the principal eat out of your hand, and everyone likes you, Bella, including the teachers," Alice said. "You are the perfect choice. There would have to be a very stupid person to go against you."

"And that person is Mike Newton," Rosalie informed us.

"What? When did this happen?" Alice asked, very concerned.

"During AP Physics today, I heard him talking about it with his loser friends. He thinks he will win because his little sister is, like, really popular or something, and is in the sophomore class and so can get all the sophomores and freshmen to vote for him. And also, he thinks he will get all the votes of the geeks of our grade," Rosalie informed us.

"Damn," Alice said. "But it's okay. I have the perfect plan."

"Which is?" I asked, doubtful. My competition is pretty fierce.

"So what do the lowerclassmen and the geeks want?" Alice asked.

Rosalie and I looked at each other and shrugged. "The lowerclassmen want older friends and the geeks want more technology, or so I assume. The computers in the computer room are really crappy."

"Okay, so how do give them that?" I ask her.

"Two words: car wash," she said simply, and leaned back, crossing her thin arms.

"I'm lost," Rosalie announced.

It took me a minute but I got it. "That's perfect! We hold a huge car wash, raise money for new computers, and invite the entire school, so that everyone can meet new people. Alice, you're a genius!" I leaned over the table and hugged her, hard. "Okay, so we round up the hottest girls in our grade, slap on some American Apparel bikinis and we will be in business."

"Oh, I like this idea," Rosalie commented. "We should go to each classroom and spread the word."

"Definitely. But we need to see the principal first. So we can get a list of everyone's classes," Alice said. "So next weekend is set?"

"That's a little quick, isn't it?" Rosalie asked.

"The voting is in one month. We still need to put up posters, do the debate, make speeches, do campaigning and meet and schmooze freshmen. I just have so much stuff to plan, I need to write it all down," Alice started rambling. "Wait, Bella, you need to go see Headmaster Cullen. You need to ask for three things," she said them slowly so I wouldn't forget. "Ask him for permission to leave campus this weekend. We need to buy bikinis, customized shirts, Polaroids, buckets, sponges, soap and art stuff to make signs. Then ask him to visit classrooms this week. He has to allow all three of us to miss, our…what periods do we want to do this?"

"Seventh period. It's our P.E. class and your swim practice. Only varsity practice and senior P.E. is during seventh period, and we already know all those people so we could just tell them. It's not too bad," Rosalie said.

"And then ask him if we can use the front driveway to hold the car wash," Alice finished.

"That's a lot to ask," I said. I didn't think I could do it. I was friends with him, but not that good of friends.

"Yes, but then remind him that we are contributing _all_ of our profits towards a new computer lab full of Macs. Plus, we can ask Jessica to bring her dad and the entire board of administration to come and donate money toward the cause. And we three can ask our parents for a tiny donation for our efforts towards the Mac lab, as well. We will charge twenty dollars for a car wash, which includes a free shirt and picture, with of course, Miss Isabella Swan," Alice said.

"Alice, I could kiss you right now," I looked at her amazed. "Okay, I'll go right now."

I got up and practically ran to Headmaster Cullen's office. Thank God for this campaign distraction. Without it, I probably would have pulled all the hair out of my head, thinking of Edward.

I knocked on his door, which clearly read, Carlisle Cullen. "Come in," a rough voice called out.

I stepped into his beautiful office. "Hello, Headmaster Cullen," I said cordially.

"Oh, what a surprise, Miss Swan. How lovely to see you again," Headmaster Cullen said. He always loved me. Probably because his son, Emmett, was dating my friend Rosalie, who he thought was the greatest influence on Emmett. Plus, my family always vacationed with his family. And it doesn't hurt that I am a consistently successful student. "How was your summer? How are your parents?"

"It was great, and they're well," I confirmed. Headmaster Cullen was always a very nice man. Unfortunately, as headmaster, he doesn't have as big of a say on the board of administration as I would like.

"That's good. Now, what have you come to see me about?" he said.

"Well, I have decided to run for Student Body President," I started.

"Ah, I'm positive you would make a great role model to your peers," he said.

"Thank you, and I'm working really hard trying to think of ways that I can improve Forks Academy."

"And what have you come up with?"

"Well, the computer lab is incredibly out of date, and I know my peers and I would greatly appreciate brand new computers."

"Yes, well, that has been a concern for the board for a while," he said, looking distressed.

"So why hasn't the board done anything about it?"

"I think we both know that the board of directors is quite slow with getting things done," he said, giving me a wink.

"I agree, so I have come up with an idea that could maybe take the computer lab problem off their hands."

"Go on," he amended.

"A car wash," I said and judged his reaction. He was deep in thought. "I'm sure I can round up some friends who would gladly help me, Rosalie and Alice spend a Saturday washing cars to raise money. It would be a great event for me to campaign at and one hundred percent of the profit would go towards the cause. Also, it would be a great opportunity for new students to integrate with the student body, making them feel more welcome." I tried to explain as well as Alice did.

"Hmmm," Headmaster Cullen said, thoughtful.

"Jessica Stanley is a good friend of mine. As you know, her father is on the board of directors. I could ask her to bring her dad and the rest of the directors, maybe asking them for a donation. And for the students who don't have cars, like the younger students, they can still purchase T-shirts, with campaign slogan from me of course, but I want the student body to know that I'm trying to help the school," I sat back, satisfied. I really hoped my argument was well presented.

"Okay," Headmaster Cullen said simply. "What do you need?"

"I need a pass for this weekend."

"The first weekend of school. I don't know, Bella."

"But, we need to buy all the stuff, the soap and sponges and the shirts. There is no way we could do this without it."

"I haven't said yes to that yet, what else do you need?"

"Rosalie, Alice and I wanted to make sure that the entire school came. So that everyone can participate in helping our school. For that, we would need to make sure everyone knows about it. Rosalie," I said her name slowly. "Thought it would be a great idea to go to every class and give about a one minute speech and hand out flyers. We could do it our seventh period, senior P.E. for Alice and Rosalie, and swim practice for me. I am captain, and the season hasn't started yet, I don't think Coach would mind."

"So you want to be excused from seventh period everyday this week?" he asked. "You, Rosalie and Alice."

"Yes."

"Let get this list even bigger, Bella," he laughed. "What more do you need?"

"Uh, permission to use the front driveway for the car wash? And to set up a DJ so that we could have some music."

"That is a lot, Miss Swan," he said, sighing.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but think of how happy the parents would be when they realize that we have a brand new computer lab. Donations would increase, and it would create a lovely picture to put in the brochure."

Headmaster Cullen was silent for a long time. Finally when he spoke, his words were slow and deliberate. "You know, Miss Swan," he began and paused. "If it was any other student that was asking for this." I immediately began smiling. I loved getting my way. "I would say no in an instant. But I've known you since you were a little girl, so I trust you. I will grant you those three requests."

I was fully smiling by now, my insides doing cartwheels. "But," he pierced. "there are conditions."

"Of course, Headmaster Cullen."

"Because I am letting you do this, I need something in return, besides the computer lab; which you will agree in writing that you will give one hundred of the profit to. But don't worry, it's just a few favors that I ask of you. In fact, they will probably make you look more responsible to your peers and colleges."

Damn, he had to put college in there. He knew that I would do almost anything to get into a good college.

"Okay, I'm listening."

I braced myself for what he was about to ask. "Well, since I am allowing you to leave campus this weekend, the first weekend of school, which I never permit, and allowing you to skip your seventh period for an entire week, I need you to help me out. I hired two new teachers. You have probably seen them around, Mr. Mason and Ms. Denali?"

"Mr. Mason is my English teacher," I said stiffly.

"Well, I want to give them a proper greeting to the school. So I was wondering if you give them a tour of the campus," he said. No, no, no. More time spent with Edward? "And the town."

My voice was stuck in my throat. "So you want me to…"

"Show Mr. Mason and Ms. Denali around the campus, and then take them along with you to the town, which I am assuming is where you are going, correct?" he asked sternly.

"Correct."

"So you can drive them around town, and show them the stores. You still have your Audi right?" he asked.

"Yes," I couldn't form anymore sentences. I would be in a car, with Edward.

"Yeah, your dad loves that car. Be careful, he might steal it," he laughed. I barely got out a squeak.

"And because you having the car wash on school grounds, you will have chaperones. I think I will assign Mr. Mason and Ms. Denali. They are young, they would probably enjoy it. You are to check in with them every hour and give them status reports. They will also handle all the money, and donation checks, so there won't be a question of stealing."

More time with Edward. More hell. I couldn't believe my life. I just went from totally happy to totally terrified.

I stood up to leave. "Oh, and Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"I trust you to keep this event under control," he said as he looked me right in the eye.

"Of course, Headmaster Cullen."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

BELLA POINT OF VIEW

I sat on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. In one day, my life turned upside down. Edward Mason was infesting my life, and I despised him for it.

The tour was this afternoon. Right now was my free period and then I had swim practice. Edward and Ms. Denali were supposed to meet me at the swimming pool, right after my practice.

_Think positive thoughts, Bella. This is your first practice as captain. Just focus on doing well during practice and then deal with the tour later. _

I struggled while pulling my new suit on. I smiled; I loved putting on a new suit. No matter how much it hurt, how red my arms and legs were, once it was on, it fit my body perfectly. I just threw on a swim team sweatshirt and ripped jean shirts. I walked into some flip flops, and grabbed my swim bag.

Once I got to the pool, I jumped in and started swimming as hard as I could to get Edward Mason out of my head.

EDWARD POINT OF VIEW

I couldn't get Bella Swan out of my head. She was intoxicating. I thought about her every move. Every hair flip, every impatient tap of her foot, and especially every move her lips made. I cursed Headmaster Cullen for assigning her to be our tour guide. In a school with over six hundred students, the one girl I don't want to be with, I have to be with.

Tanya is supposed to meet me in about five minutes so we could walk over to the outdoor swimming pool together. This whole tour thing is really stupid. I already knew half of the campus and for the other half, I could just get a map. I know Headmaster Cullen thought he was being welcoming, but this was the most unwelcoming thing I could think of.

Headmaster Cullen mentioned something about a presidential thing involving a car wash. He was very brief.

"Ready?" Tanya called out.

"Yeah," I answered. I looked at what she was wearing and inwardly cringed. She had on red jeans and a black blouse. Couldn't she keep it refined?

"So this will be fun. Do you know Bella Swan?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little bit. She's in my AP English class," I said, _and ate my cum_, I mentally added.

"She seems nice. A smart girl, Headmaster Cullen told me. All honors or AP classes. Captain of the swim team and the field hockey team. She's running for student body president. That's why she's holding a car wash. It will raise money, and she's giving it all back to the school, towards a new computer lab, I'm pretty sure," she said. Wonderful, everyone loves Bella Swan. Everyone except me. She tortures me.

"Oh, look!" Tanya pointed, excitedly to the diving board, which were now in our sight. "That's probably Bella. Let's watch."

It was Bella. I recognized her long, tan legs, and strong, thin arms. We sat on the bleachers and watched her practice.

She was going off the high dive. She ran, and jumped off the edge, performing a routine of flips before straightening out and hitting the water. Once she surfaced, she saw us instantly.

Bella swam over and pulled herself out of the pool. She slowly walked toward us, dripping wet, and looking incredibly alluring. Her suit was body tight, coming up over her hip bones, accentuating the muscles in her thighs. Even though her breasts were crushed to her chest because of her tight suit, and her hair was hidden in a cap, she looked like one of the sex vixens in my fantasies.

"Hey, you guys are early," she commented.

We were actually ten minutes early. I was silent and let Tanya answer. I was sure that whatever I said would come out jumbled. I turned away and looked up at the sky, to avoid torturing myself with looking at her.

"Yeah, we'll just watch you practice. It's very interesting."

"Okay, we're just finishing up, and then I need to shower and change."

"No worries, we have time."

"Ooh, I can't wait to see her swim," Tanya said, all excited again.

"Yeah, neither can I," I mumbled.

She swam some sprints, looking very fast. But then something happened. As she was streamlining, she instantly stopped and curled up in a ball. The rest of the people in the lane swam around her and she waded back to the wall, clutching her right leg to her chest.

_Must be a cramp_, I thought. A lot of swimmers were getting out and stretching their muscles. Her face was twisted into a grimace.

"Get out, Swan," the coach told her. She took a few deep breathes before pulling herself out of the pool. She landed on her stomach and rolled over, her right leg looking limp. She held her right leg, tightly.

"Gimmie your leg, Bella, come on, that's it," he said, smoothly, as she reluctantly put her foot on his lap, as he knelt beside her.

"Oh, no, what's wrong?" Tanya asked, concerned.

I didn't bother responding. Her incompetence was striking.

"Please, please, stop, no," Bella whimpered as he began kneading her calf.

"Keep moving your foot, Bella. You know the pain won't go away if you stop moving your foot," he said calmly.

She kept whimpering, and was practically trying to crawl away. She had her body twisted in the entire opposite direction.

I had never seen her so vulnerable. As her face was twisted in pain, I felt distressed, more so than I should feel for someone I hardly even knew.

"What have you been doing this summer, Bella? Obviously, not swimming," he laughed.

She grunted in response. She sat out for a few minutes longer before getting back in the pool and finishing her set.

Bella got out of the pool, and assumed her role as captain. "Okay, we will start on our warm down laps after I cream Ace in the 200 IM," Bella announced. "Freshmen, watch and learn what an inflated ego will do to you."

"Oh, Swan, you're so cute," a tall blonde was teasing her, as he ran a hand down her arm. "I have been practicing over the summer, for your information."

"Hah! You just admitted that you needed practice last year," she said, pointing a finger in his face. She was so adorable when trying to be threatening.

"Always room for improvement," he mumbled.

"Ahh, little junior can't find a comeback," Bella said, messing up his hair.

"We'll see who's laughing, when the other one is still swimming," he said. He began massaging her shoulders, before she harshly shrugged him off. I felt complete envy toward their casual relation.

They got on the starting blocks and took their place. The coach, who was indifferent to their bickering, called out for them to get ready.

Bella flew off the block, into a graceful dive, the minute the coach said go. The entire time, I was struck speechless, with her flawless technique and quick motions. It was obvious that Bella would win. She looked like she was barely breaking a sweat, as Ace's technique was becoming sloppy.

Finally, when Bella touched the wall, she pulled off her cap and screamed in happiness. Tanya started clapping.

Bella swam under the lane line and stood in front of the wall, waiting for him to finish. When he did, he starting laughing and just shook his head. Then when Bella started laughing at him, he grabbed her by the waist, picked her up, and threw her into the water.

Jealousy fueled my system. I wanted to be able to do that, I wanted to be able to just touch her, but I couldn't. And this guy could, so I instantly hated him. When she resurfaced, her hair was spewed out around her, wild and untamed. I knew I would think of this image right here, every night before I would fall asleep, probably for the rest of my life.

She got out of the pool, and headed to the showers that were located on the deck. I didn't dare watch her shower. I knew it was different than an actual shower, because she still had her suit on, but just imagining the water running down her hot body as she tilted her head up and…_control yourself, Edward._

A few minutes later, she came out looking very refreshed. In a sweatshirt, jean shorts and flip flops, she looked laid back and casual. So she was that naturally beautiful, I thought. To see her without make up and wet hair, she looked just as striking. I was so besotted. But thankfully, I had enough control to look away as she spread lotion over her long legs.

"Okay, I'm ready," she announced. "Let's go." I found myself mesmerized by the way she bounced when she walked, until I was brought back as Tanya's high pitched voice broke my fascination.

"Oh, Bella. Are you alright?" Tanya asked, worried.

"I'm perfect. Let's do this. Well, we can start by the dorm buildings and work our way down."

We started walking up the hill, but not two minutes in, Bella was being flagged down.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" Called out a group of girls.

Two steps later: "Bella! My girl! How's it going?" a guy said. Five more steps: "Bella! Come here, I need to tell you something!"

And on it went. It seemed like everyone knew Bella Swan.

"Okay, so that's Forks Academy," announced Bella, after she finished the tour.

"Great, I should get back," I said and started turning around, as fast as I could.

"Oh, wait Edward," Tanya complained. She was trying to catch up with me, but her short legs and tight jeans wouldn't allow her to move faster. "Oh, Bella! What time are we meeting tomorrow?"

Fuck. I totally forgot about being forced into a car with her for the entire two hours it took to get to Seattle. And then staying with her the entire day, and then driving back.

"Um, let's meet in the parking lot at nine," she said. With that, she turned and walked away. I watched her for a second, wishing I could walk beside her.

BELLA POINT OF VIEW

Am I really that hideous that Edward couldn't even look at me?

I know that I'm not hideous, but every time Edward looked my way, he immediately turned and directed his gaze somewhere else.

I was sick of this. It has only been a day, but I was sick of Edward not looking at me, not paying attention to me. I need to do something about this. I thought about wearing a very sexy outfit to Seattle tomorrow but I knew that Rosalie and Alice would catch on in an instant that I was trying to impress Edward. And also, I didn't want Edward thinking of me as a slut. Which I probably already was, considering I gave him head without knowing him even two hours.

The uniform was pretty loose, but there were strict punishments if you fully disregarded it. We had to wear skirts, khaki or plaid shorts, or dress pants. The skirts didn't have a specific height limit, but the handbook clearly stated that they should be 'presentable'. So no jeans, jean shorts, baggy pants, or leggings. No T-shirts, jackets, or sweatshirts. We had to have blouses, button down shirts, or polos, with cardigans, coats or blazers. Friday, Saturday and Sunday were the only exceptions. Shoes included loafers, dress shoes, flats, sandals, and heels. No tennis shoes or flip flops.

I sighed. I guess Edward would have to just be unattainable for me. That thought made me very depressed. It was a wonder how I got any sleep that night , thinking of the horrors of tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

BELLA POINT OF VIEW

Why can't I ever be on time anymore? Rosalie and Alice had already left to grab something to eat at the dining hall, while I was still picking out my shoes.

Fuck it, I thought. I tied up my white Keds, grabbed my blue leather Marc Jacobs handbag and ran to the dining hall.

I was up all night rearranging outfits, that when my alarm went off, I pressed the snooze button five times. I jumped into the shower, not even blow drying my hair. I didn't pick out what I was going to wear last night, like I usually do, so I had to throw on something fast. I'm pretty sure I'm wearing my horizontally ripped black skin tight PacSun jeans with a plain black leather belt, a white v neck T shirt, and an old black suit jacket with three quarter length sleeves, perfect for scrunching up above my elbows. As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, with the few minutes I spared, I realized I needed something to brighten up the outfit. Alice had left her make up bag behind, so I searched through that quickly. I found some L'Oreal lipstick in Luscious, a royal purple type of color. I spread it smoothly and thoroughly. I probably spent way too much time making sure that it was all even. I quickly applied mascara and slipped on some oversize black Prada shades.

As I was running, I realized that my hair was probably dried by now, but all frizzy and wild. Wonderful, why don't we disgust Edward even more?

Alice and Rosalie had already left the dining hall, so I cursed myself even more. I grabbed a cup of coffee and a plain bagel, and ran to my car.

EDWARD POINT OF VIEW

We were all standing by Bella's Audi, waiting for her. I kept telling myself that it was one day, and I could control myself and then everything would be fine.

"Oh, look how adorable she looks," Tanya cooed. She was dressed in a yellow flowery dress, which was very cringe-worthy, again. But she was talking about Bella, who had just appeared. She was walking quickly, looking disorientated, and…really urbane. How could she only be seventeen, yet look so mature?

"Did you dress her this morning?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"No, I thought you were going to," Rosalie answered. "I love it."

Her outfit was so cool. That's the only word I could describe it. Her vibrant purple lips completely offset her wild and disordered hair. Another thing about Bella that made me smile, her remarkable outfits. Her style went beyond the potential of peers. I'm sure if I would have seen her on the street somewhere, I wouldn't have even thought about how old she was, just that she had unparalleled confidence.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. You can kill me, if you want. I hit my snooze button way too many times," she explained. She unlocked the car and started to get in. "Okay, three people in the back, one in the front," she said around the bagel that she was holding in her mouth.

Tanya spoke up first, "I think us three girls should go in the back, that way we'll have more room, no offense Edward."

"Are you sure? Doesn't someone want to work the radio?" I asked desperately.

"We can DJ from the backseat. We just hook up Bella's iPhone," Rosalie answered.

I took deep breathes before sitting in the passenger seat. _Edward, get over her. She's just one stupid girl. Are you going to ruin everything for a quick fling with her? No. It's not worth it. _

Bella turned to me and just stared. I couldn't see her eyes behind her sunglasses, but from her facial expression, I could tell she was panicking. "Let's get this show on the road," I said, cheerfully.

_Fuck my life. _

BELLA POINT OF VIEW

_Fuck my life. _

"Rosalie, music," I announced. She's always been DJ, it's just her thing. I started the car, and began the two hour drive to Seattle.

"We shall start with our tradition: A-Punk by Vampire Weekend. We play the song at the beginning of any long car ride," Rosalie informed them.

"Now, girls," Ms. Denali said. "Edward and I wanted to tell you that since we are off school grounds, we are not your teachers anymore. So call us by our first names and talk about anything you like."

Hmm, calling Edward, Edward. Sounded like a good deal. My mood lifted a tiny bit.

"Start the music, Rosalie," I announced. My stereo system blasted the beat. A lot of the time I was so concentrated with driving and the song, that I didn't even notice Edward sitting right next to me.

Okay, not true. I'm always aware of Edward.

"I'm going to the gas station before we get on the freeway," I screamed over the music.

Buddy Holly by Weezer came on next, and I couldn't help but sing to the song.

After a few minutes, I reached the gas station. I filled up, and paid for the gas, and looked in the car and at Edward. He was so adorable. With his dark wash jeans, Vans, and a black long sleeve sweater over a blue button down. I had no idea how he could wear the simplest clothes and look so hot. His slight stubble and messy hair made shivers run up my spine.

Oh, gosh, stop Bella. Stay focused. You will get him in enough time.

After a few Hush Sound songs, True Affection came on. I groaned and begged Rosalie to turn if off.

"Please Rosalie, you know I hate this song!" She turned it low, but not off.

"What? Why do you hate this song? It's so catchy," Tanya announced. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, do you want to tell the story?" Alice said sweetly.

"No! There will be no story telling while I am driving the car."

"Calm down, Bella," Edward laughed. "I'm sure the story isn't too embarrassing. Go on." He turned around in his chair and faced Alice. I just groaned and focused on the road.

"Okay, so when we were freshmen, Bella had this crush. It was a guy from her swim team, a senior, in fact. His name was Christian Romero," Alice announced.

"No way, I know Christian Romero," Edward said, in disbelief.

"Really?!" I asked panicked.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you," Edward laughed. I just shook my head and tried not to smile.

"Well, she used to stalk him on Facebook," Rosalie added.

"Okay, stalk is a strong word," I said, defensively.

"Yeah, but not strong enough," Alice said. "She loved him. She would watch him swim, and then dragged us along. She became friends with his girlfriend, so that she could talk to him. Anyway, True Affection was Christian's and Summer's song. The song, Summer told Bella, they had sex to, practically every night."

"Ooh, tough break, kid," Edward said. I bit my lip, to keep from smiling. I love it when Edward talked to me.

"And his girlfriend! She cursed Summer Stanley to the moon and back," Rosalie said.

"Stanley, huh? So that's why you don't like her," Edward said.

"That and many, many other reasons. Was today not a good enough example? She humiliated me. Who does that?" I ask, in disbelief.

"Oh, no. What did she do now?" Rosalie said. "Do I need to smack her around a little?"

"First of all, she asked me, in front of the entire class, where Taylor was," I said, angrily.

"No!" Alice said.

"What a little bitch! Like she has any right to even bring Taylor up around you!" Rosalie said, outraged.

"Wait! Who is Taylor?" Tanya asked.

"Taylor Roffer," I replied.

"Bella's boyfriend," Alice answered.

Tanya replied 'ahh', just as Edward said, 'boyfriend?' abruptly.

"He's not my boyfriend," I announced. "Well, kinda, but not really." It was silent. "We have a _very _open relationship."

"Which means," Edward enforced.

"That we can hook up with anyone we want, but when we are together, we are together. But Taylor uses this as an excuse to fuck every girl within a five mile radius," I said evenly. "So," I said slowly. "If I happened to, maybe, hook up with someone over the summer, it wouldn't have been cheating because at the time Taylor and I weren't together, so we weren't together. Get it?"

"Yeah," Edward smiled. "Seems like a pretty raw deal for him, though. I mean, it sounds like he isn't really attached."

"Thank you!" Rosalie screamed. "I could kiss you right now, but it would be wrong on so many levels." I cleared my throat at that. "That is what we have been telling Bella this entire time!"

"But this relationship is good for me too. I mean if we didn't have an open relationship, there would have been those guys that I would have missed out on," I reasoned, even though I was positive I would have lived my life just fine without those happenings.

"Yeah, but if you didn't have a relationship at all, then there would have been so many more guys," Alice said.

"Well, I like Taylor. I don't mind being with him. He's simple. He likes me, and that's all I need," I said, firmly. "And he's sweet."

"Then why do you hook up with other guys?"

"I guess I like variety. There's nothing wrong with that. And sometimes I get lonely, and Taylor isn't around," I said, softly.

"See! You shouldn't _be _lonely. If Taylor was a good boyfriend, then he would there all the time, but instead he's busy having sex with Jessica Stanley!" Rosalie worked up to a great climax, but then realized at the last second, the whole sex with Jessica thing was a sensitive subject, instantly shut up. I sucked in a sharp breath.

So I lied. I did care about the Jessica thing. How could I not care? Taylor had been my boyfriend for nine months, and then he had sex with a close friend of mine. It was a sharp jab in the stomach to hear he did it with Jessica. Taylor knew that I didn't like having sex with him, so he went to Jessica. He picked Jessica over me, I could never let that go, no matter how much I thought I loved him.

I tightened and loosened my hands on the steering wheel. The awkward silence was getting unbearable. I felt Edward's gaze but didn't dare look at him. I was humiliated. I didn't like people knowing that Taylor cheated on me. So I cheated on him, as much as I could, but by the end of the year, I stopped. It wasn't worth it to have a meaningless make out session with a guy that I didn't even like, just to spite Taylor. I wanted Taylor, but didn't want him, whatever that means.

I jumped when my phone started ringing, the first piece of sound in a while.

"Here," Rosalie said, very gently. "It's Taylor."

I took the phone and wiped away a tear that I didn't even know had escaped. I stared at the phone for a second and then pressed the green rectangle.

"Hey, what's up?" I said as happily as I could. I was very aware of the car full of people that were listening at the moment.

"Hey, baby, it's so nice to hear your voice. I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too. How was Greenland?"

"It was awesome. You should have come, Bella. Why didn't you?"

"Ah, you know, I wanted to spend the summer with my girls," I said, making something up, really quickly. Really, I knew it would just be a summer full of uncomfortable sex, and heartbreak.

"Well, I am in your room right now, and you are not here. What's up?"

"I have to go to Seattle to get some stuff for the car wash, did you hear about it?"

"Yeah, I did. Sounds fun. I can't wait to go and see you kill Mike Newton during your campaigning."

I laughed. It seemed like everyone had faith in me, except me. "Yeah, maybe."

"So how did you score a day pass on the first weekend of school? Suck the headmaster's cock?"

"No, you perv, I just had to meet some conditions."

"Hmm, well hurry back, I want a proper greeting tonight."

"We're coming in late tonight, I don't know if I'll be able to see you."

"Don't worry; I can sneak into your room, just like last year."

I laughed, recalling the happy memories of when our relationship was young and untainted. When we use to get so excited every time we saw each other and that him sneaking into my room at night was really bad-ass.

"Yeah, that will be fun."

"Anyway, I picked up my schedule and it looks like we have English together. How's the teacher?"

"He's actually sitting right next to me." I turned to Edward.

"Really? Should I be worried?" He laughed. I wanted to answer, yeah, yeah you should be worried.

"No, don't worry, I won't pull a Taylor on you," I replied evenly. I heard Rosalie and Alice whispering happily.

There was silence on the other line. "Bella, baby, I thought we were over this. Jessica means nothing to me."

"Yeah, I know," I said, instantly submerging into my submissive state with him again.

"Okay, well I'll see you tonight."

"Maybe, I'll see," I replied, in defiance.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I'll talk with you once I get back. Bye." And then I hung up. I dropped the phone in the cup holder and kept silent.

"Are you happy?" I asked and turned to face Alice and Rosalie.

"Not until you break up with him," Alice said stubbornly.

"So what else did Jessica say?" Rosalie asked, changing the subject.

"I don't feel like talking right now. Ask Edward, he was there," I said, still a little shaken up over the phone call.

"She asked why Bella wasn't with him," he said, still staring at me.

"I hope you slit her throat," Rosalie replied.

"I just told her I didn't want to be there," I said softly.

"And then?" Rosalie asked.

Both Edward and I were quiet. We didn't want to bring up the hicky part. "She brought attention to my hicky," I said quietly.

"Oh, that thing," Alice said, lifting my hair. "I think it's cute. Like a little souvenir from a night you didn't remember."

"Speak for yourself," I said, laughing. I was getting out of my mood.

"Who is that hicky from?" Tanya asked.

"A guy she met a week before school started," Alice said, secretly. I heard Edward clear his throat.

I pressed my lips hard together to keep from smiling. I could feel my cheeks getting pink. I didn't dare look at Edward.

"Ooh, do tell," Tanya said.

"It was nothing. Just a brief fling before I left."

"Did you guys have sex?" Tanya asked, wanting more information. She was like another Jessica Stanley.

"No," I said, softly. But my cheeks, I knew, were bright red by now. I looked at Edward, who also stole a glance at me and gave him a small smile before turning my attention to the road.

"Do you two _do _anything else?"

Edward started coughing, and I thanked him mentally for the distraction.

"Edward, that sounds awful. You know its flu season, you should get that checked out," I said, concerned.

"You're right, you know-," he was cut off by Rosalie.

"You stop avoiding the subject," she said pointing to me. "And you, stop helping her," pointing at Edward.

"It wasn't a very physical relationship," I said, outright lying. "He wasn't very good looking." I was smiling so big, that I turned to look out the other window, so they couldn't see me cracking up.

"Oh, that's a shame," Tanya said.

"But, Bella," Alice protested. "I thought you said he was the hottest guy you've ever seen." I instantly turned as a tomato. I can't believe Alice just divulged that.

"Temporary insanity. I guess I just thought he was better looking than I remember because I too stressed over starting school again. It happens," I explained. Tanya, Rosalie and Alice looked confused, I smiled. But when I looked over at Edward, he was smiling smugly.

"Well, that's terrible," Tanya commented.

"Yes, it is," I said, finally looking at Edward. He was staring at me, shaking his head. I could tell he was fighting back a smile too, by the twitch of his lips. "It was very verbal. We talked all night. At one time, I sucked all the conversation right out of him. He is very…deep."

Edward was taking a sip of water at the time, and then promptly sprayed it out, when he heard me say, 'I sucked the conversation right out of him'.

"Don't get that on my leather interior," I warned him. "Control yourself, Edward."

"Sorry, the water tasted funny," he said, evenly. But his green eyes were lighting up in amusement. I didn't hide my smile this time. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled a crooked smile.

The phone rang again, and this time when I picked it up, I was happy.

"Hello?" I said without looking at the color I.D.

"Bella, its Emmett. Jasper's here too. We have a great idea for the car wash. Are Rosalie and Alice there too? Put us on speaker phone."

I did as he commanded. "It's Emmett and Jasper," I announced.

"Hi, ladies, Mr. Mason," Jasper said, formally. "Alice," he said in a low voice.

"Hi, baby!" Alice chirped. "What's up?"

"Emmett and I have a proposal."

"We're listening," I replied, wearily. The last time they had a good idea, it ended in almost setting a tree on fire. Apparently, smoking pot in the middle of a forest is _not _a good idea.

"So for the car wash thingy-mabob, you know how the girls are wearing bikinis and washing cars?" Emmett started.

"Yeah."

"Well, the boys would like to offer their services as well. We figured that underclassmen girls wouldn't be interested in seeing senior girls in bikinis. I mean if they are, that's totally fucking cool, but," Emmett said.

"_You _want to take off your clothes and wash cars?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah, we want to help the cause," Emmett said, innocently.

"Psh, you just want all the little girls fawning over you, you pedophile," Rosalie laughed. "You're eighteen now, you can't associate with minors."

"If I remember correctly, you are still a minor Rosalie. And you definitely associate with me."

"Three more weeks. Three more weeks until I turn eighteen."

"Okay," I said. "That's a good idea. I'll call some guys from the team, and then some others."

"Don't worry, Bella, we got it covered. And we already picked out our outfits," Emmett said, slyly.

"No speedos!" I shouted.

"Very funny, we have class. We'll just wear swimming trunks, good enough for you girls?"

"No clothes would be better," Rosalie answered.

"Enough flirting, you two can have phone sex later. Emmett, have you told your dad yet? I only told him it would be girls," I asked.

"He said it was no problem. So we're having Mr. Mason and Ms. Denali there, as well? Are you guys dressing up, or should I say, dressing down?"

I turned to Edward and raised my eyebrows. "No, thank you. I don't think Mr. Cullen would like to see his new employees half naked." Maybe Mr. Cullen wouldn't, but I sure would.

"Party poopers. Well have a good day. Rosalie, I'll see you tonight, and Alice, Jasper says he'll talk with you later. Bye Bella."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and turned the music back on.

"Ooh, I can't wait for next weekend. It's going to be so much fun. I can't wait to see Mike Newton's face when he sees how many people will show up. Yay, Bella will be president!" Alice cheered.

"Yay," I said sarcastically.

"Why aren't you happy, Bella?" Alice asked, dejected.

"Because I would win because you guys helped me. How would that be fair?"

"Mike had his younger sister doing all the dirty work for him. We are like your vice presidents. We do all the dirty work so you look good. It's practically the definition of a vice president during the campaign. This is politics. All you need to do is be a good president and let us take care of the campaigning," Alice argued. "How would it look if you openly criticized Mike?"

"She's right," Edward said. "Vice presidents are like the attack dogs."

"It would look bad on you. But if I said something bad about Mike, people would listen and wouldn't care that I'm being hurtful, because I'm not the one who wants to be president. See it now?" Alice asked.

"But I don't even know why I want to be president anymore," I said.

"Remember the class trips?" Rosalie said. "You said that this school would be so much better if each grade could have their own class trips. You were going to set up a tutoring system that could give juniors and seniors community service hours, perfect for their college applications. You were the one who came up with the idea of having a movie projected on the chapel wall every Friday night so that it would reduce the amount of sneaking around on Friday nights. Don't even try to tell us that you would be a bad president if you came up with all these ideas, even before you got in office."

Before I could respond, my phone rang again. "Man, I'm popular today," I commented. Edward rolled his eyes and looked out the window. What's that about?

"Hi, Mom," I said. I hated it when my mother called. I didn't like my mom in general.

"Bella, dear, why didn't you tell me you were going to be in Seattle today? Your dad and I would have visited the school and have lunch with you."

"Mom," I groaned. "I just needed some stuff for a school project; it's not a big outing. And you don't need to visit my school every month."

"Why not? We're its biggest benefactors; I think we have a right to visit sometimes. And Carlisle told me about the car wash. It sounds like a grand idea, it's really too bad that we will be in Cabo next weekend. But don't worry, I sent a donation check in the mail, and it should be there by next Saturday."

"Okay, thank you." One thing about my mom, was she was very generous. So I knew that that check would be a big help towards the computer lab.

"Now sweetie, I have been meaning to ask you, did you get the box, with your dress in it?"

"Yes, and no way am I wearing that."

"Oh, God, is she talking about the white frilly thing?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Why not? It's a beautiful dress, all it needs is a little accessorizing." Accessorizing huh? I already pictured the dress with a red velvet blazer and black leather riding boots. I loved making my mom mad.

"Actually, I think you're right. I'll wear it," I said, smiling.

"Bella," she warned. "Don't cut up the dress or dye it a different color."

"I promise I won't cut it up or dye it." I turned and smiled at Alice. She had already voiced her opinion of the dress, which included dying it dark pink and cutting the hem much shorter.

"Okay, well, I'll tell Mr. Cullen that I want a large ball next time we visit. You can wear your dress and everyone will dress up and look proper."

"Mom, don't make them do that."

"Why not?"

"Never mind, I'll talk with you later." She said good bye and I hung up.

"Planning another ball?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep," I said.

"So what are we going to do to that dress if we can't cut it up or dye it?" Alice asked, crestfallen.

"I was thinking leather boats and a red blazer," I said, stealthy.

"And red lipstick!" Alice said, happily. "We need to go to Sephora."

"Okay, well we're almost there. About fifteen more minutes. So should we go to Pearl first?"

"Yeah, then we can go to American Apparel and Sephora. Also, we need to go to the post office. I ordered expedited shipping on the shirts and Polaroids. Then we can go the CVS, and look for soap and sponges and buckets. What else?" Alice asked.

"Um, Emmett and Jasper wanted Alice and I to get them some clothes at American Apparel, so it looks like that will be a big trip," Rosalie said.

"Well, you guys can go to American Apparel and I'll go to the art store," I said.

"Oh, I'll help you girls," Tanya said, cheerfully to Rosalie and Alice.

"Great," Alice said slowly and unenthusiastically. But Tanya didn't even notice.

"Edward, you want to go with them?" I asked him.

He turned around to see the three girls giggling excitedly. "Um, I'd rather go with you."

_I'd rather you didn't_, I thought.

I parked and got out of the car to stretch. I reached my arms up over my head and flexed my legs. Three guys walked by and whistled at me. I blushed furiously and dropped my arms. I giggled nervously and ducked my head into the car to get my bag. _I hope Edward didn't see that. _

"Okay, we'll call you when we're ready," I said and started walking off. I felt Edward run up next to me.

We didn't talk the entire time to the art store or even in the store. I kept looking at him, waiting to hear him address me in some way, or even acknowledge my existence. Finally, in the store, I turned to him and looked him right in the eye.

"Why don't you talk to me? Why don't you even look at me? I feel like I'm a lemur to you. Are you completely disgusted with me that I'm so young or just not as pretty as last week? I'm sorry I'm not as old or as fashionably excessive as Tanya, but I deserve to be treated like a human, you know," I said, indignantly. I felt good that I finally told him all of this. All of yesterday and today, he had been making me slowly angrier.

"God, Bella. You know for someone so fucking smart, you are really dumb," Edward said and walked off.

I was hurt by his statement, but I didn't dare show it. I picked up many bottles of paints, brushes, and then headed over to the parchment paper roll. It was very big. I set my bag and paints and brushes on the floor and tired to pick it up. I barely got it off the ground an inch, before giving up and setting it back down. Leaned against it and thought about how I would do this.

"Bella, don't hurt yourself," Edward said and bent down to pick up the roll. He carried it over to the counter, and then to my car. The entire way I was staring, captivated, by the movements of his muscles under his shirt. He stopped walking abruptly, but it took me a minute to realize that he was waiting for me to open the trunk.

Edward heaved it in, using even more muscles. I forgot that I was openly staring, until he turned around and waited for me to put the rest of the stuff in.

"Checking me out, Bella?" he said, smiling. This boy was so bipolar. First, he was laughing with me in the car, then he wasn't looking at me, then he was calling me dumb, and now he's joking with me again.

"No," I said, unfazed. Actually, Taylor did have some muscles but it was all in his legs, considering he was a runner and soccer player, nothing like the ones in Edward's back. "Let's go get the soap and sponges."

I picked out about forty sponges. We were probably going to have ten girls and ten boys in all, but now they could all have two. I bought five barrel type buckets and three bottles of dishwasher soap. This should be good.

Edward, again, helped me carry these. I smiled gratefully, but again, he wasn't looking at me. What is up with him? He is so weird. But of course, that doesn't stop me from being so attracted to him.

"So, what's next?" Edward asked. I ignored him and picked up my phone, calling Alice.

"Are you guys almost done?" I asked.

"Actually, we just got to American Apparel, we already picked up the shirts and Polaroids. Could you two maybe come and get them?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said. I turned to Edward. "We're going to pick up some stuff from Alice and Rosalie. Let's take the car," I said.

Edward wordlessly got into the car. We drove in silence the two blocks to American Apparel. "You're a really good driver," Edward commented.

"Thank you," I said, surprised. "Probably why I'm always picked to be designated driver."

"Well, Alice and Rosalie trust you," he said.

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I was just quiet.

The minute we walked into American Apparel, we knew it was a mistake to come. Alice tried sucking me into their shopping spree while Rosalie kept daring Tanya to try on the most outrageous outfits. I picked up the shirts and Polariods and headed out, to Alice's dismay.

Edward and I had nothing to do but stand by the car. I finally sighed and opened the door and reached for the glove compartment. I opened it and took out the pack of cigarettes that were in there.

"Taylor's," I explained to Edward. I took two and lit them in my mouth and handed one over to him. After some hesitation, he took it.

"Don't worry, they will be in there for at least another hour," I said nodding my head towards the store.

"So, what's the deal between you and Taylor?" Edward asked.

"Why do you care? You're just my English teacher," I said smiling. Finally, he was talking to me again.

"Bella," he said, pained.

"What, Edward? You send out so many mixed signals, that I don't even know what we are right now. That night, we were together, yesterday, we were student and teacher, which you made very clear, and today we're friends? What the fuck do you want from me, Edward?"

"I don't know. I want everything. I want to be your teacher, friend, and…boyfriend," he said, quietly.

"Well, you can't have everything," I said.

"I know, and that's what makes it so goddamn frustrating," he said, as he ran a hand through his hair. I wanted to run my hand through his hair. I even lifted my hand a little, but then brought it back down, cursing myself.

"Well, as a friend, I could tell you that," I said, smiling. I leaned in close, as if telling him a secret. "That I'm only staying together with Taylor Roffer to make my English teacher jealous. But shh, don't tell anyone that," I said, and put a finger on my lips, and smiled wickedly.

"Oh, Bella. It's hilarious that you think I would be bothered by a silly high school couple. I already know that the relationship is meaningless," he said, with a tight laugh.

"See, that's what you think now," I said. _Just wait until Monday. _

"But," I said, more serious now. "I was going to break up with him at the beginning of the summer, but then he left school early to go to Greenland, and I haven't seen him since. I'm not that much of a bitch to break up with him over the phone. It's hard though, I've been with him for a year now, and then all of a sudden I wouldn't be with him."

Edward was quiet.

"So, what about you and Tanya?"

"What about us?" We both took another cigarette.

"Are you two together?"

"No way, we are just friends. No one for you to hate," he laughed, making a Summer Stanley reference.

"I was fourteen, give me a break," I said, and gave him a playful hit.

"Yeah, sure. I'm just glad I don't have a Facebook for you to stalk," he said, still teasing.

I blushed. "Haha, very funny," I said, sarcastically.

"So, you're a swimmer," Edward said to himself. "I dated a swimmer once."

"Best sex of your life, huh?" I joked, really hoping his answer was no.

"Nah, only a few dates. Always smelled like chlorine though," he commented, wrinkling his nose.

"The benefits of a salt water pool, no chlorine," I said.

"So what else do you do? Amaze me, please," Edward said.

"What are you talking about?" I turned to look into his green eyes.

"You are captain of your swim team, you have the highest GPA in the school, all the teachers, including the headmaster, are smitten with you, you're incredibly popular with loyal friends, and are most likely going to be Student Body President. What else?"

"You really want to know?"

"Come on, we're almost at perfection," he said.

"I'm captain of the field hockey team, I was student body treasurer last year, I was picked last year to go on the students/teachers retreat, and I was prom queen in my sophomore year."

"Prom queen, sophomore year? I thought prom was only for seniors," he asked.

"My boyfriend was a senior," I responded.

"Of course, how could I think otherwise?" he said, sarcastically. I raised my eyebrows at his tone of voice. "Are you sure that's it? No student ambassador? National honors award? Humanitarian project in the near future?" he said in disbelief. "Not thinking of interning at NASA or assisting in open heart surgery?"

His attitude irked me. "You know, I'm far from perfect. I didn't make debate team captain. I didn't get first place in the 200 I.M. at league finals last year, I got third. I can't run fast, I barely made field hockey team captain, and can hardly walk in heels. I read way too much, sometimes mixing reality up with what I read in Jane Austen or Charlotte Bronte. Animals hate me, and I'm very messy. I can't put on my own makeup and can't pick out my own outfits."

"Oh, please, so you don't get first place in everything, and you have some bad habits, that you'll probably grow out of," Edward reasoned.

"I have the highest GPA because unlike normal parents, mine don't think B's are good enough. And I don't know if you remember, but my boyfriend cheated on me. I hate being touched by people, which is why my boyfriend cheated on me."

"That's probably right," Edward said casually, after a minute.

I laughed. Whenever I tell Rosalie or Alice that, they get mad at me for even thinking that's why he cheated on me.

"So, you still haven't convinced me," Edward commented. "I still think you're perfect."

"You've only known me for about a week," I laughed.

"That's all I need," he said.

Thinking of how I never looked perfect in my parents' eyes, I appreciated what Edward was saying. It felt nice knowing that no matter what short-comings I had, in Edward's eyes, they didn't matter. I turned and kissed him on the cheek. His stubble tickled my lips.

"Thank you," I said. "And yes, friends kiss each other on the cheeks."

"Really?" he said. He kissed me on the cheek, but held his lips to my cheek, not swayingin the slightest. His closeness was so comforting. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, breathing in his heavenly scent of Old Spice deodorant and Drakkar Noir cologne. We stayed like that for the few minutes, until we heard the tinkling voice of Alice approaching.

"Bella!" Alice chimed. "Wait till you see what I bought you!"

Alice was skipping over with two huge American Apparel bags in her hands. Edward jumped a foot away from me, we dropped our half smoked cigarettes to the ground instantly and stepped on them.

When Alice got to us, I knew she was suspicious of my glowing cheeks.

But she shrugged and began loading them into my trunk. I turned to Edward and shared a secret, relieved smile.

"Who wants lunch?" Tanya asked. "I'm starving."


End file.
